Boss
Boss is a song performed by Freda Gatz in A High Hope For a Low Heaven Lyrics (Woo) I'm Derek Jeter with the pitch (pitch) Bruce Lee, I'm with the kick (with the kick) Lucious Lyon with the whip (with the whip) Boss bitch I keep a clip Freda poppin on anybody 'wanna take ya there I don't break for air I keep my gun cocked cause I'm never scared So hell no we can't play it fair I'm the rose that grew from the concrete So my heart beat slow, everybody know Gun play, we bang everyday That block life, I can't stay away This drug, money, murder, all I really know Bang bang bang, had to let 'em know One shot to the neck, boy Y'all gunna gimme my respect, boy (ay) I'm the boss and you know it I do what I want and you know it I don't play no games and you know it They all know my name and you know it I'm the boss and you know it I do what I want and you know it I don't play no games and you know it They all know my name and you know it (boss) Yeah, you know it you know it You know it you know it (and I got it all) You know it you know it You know it you know it (they say I'm a boss) I'm the boss and you know it I do what I want and you know it (and I got it all) I don't play no games and you know it They all know my name and you know it (boss) For those who don't know, I keep a bank roll Was never worried 'bout chu (ain't worried 'bout chu) I'm never down low, so if I say so Then they going do what it do (do) Anybody in the club wanna turn up The roof on fire, let's burn up Oh you gotta problem You really wanna run up Bring you to the stage, get done up (done up, done up) Boss bitch, keep it too real on this side (side) They told you I wasn't bout that Gunna point him out cause he lyin' (ha ha) I'm Derek Jeter with the pitch (pitch) Bruce Lee, I'm with the kick (with the kick) Lucious Lyon with the whip (with the whip) Boss bitch I keep a clip I'm the boss and you know it I do what I want and you know it I don't play no games and you know it They all know my name and you know it I'm the boss and you know it I do what I want and you know it I don't play no games and you know it They all know my name and you know it (I'm a boss) Yeah, you know it you know it You know it you know it (and I got it all) You know it you know it You know it you know it (say I'm a boss) I'm the boss and you know it I do what I want and you know it (and I got it all) I don't play no games and you know it They all know my name and you know it (I'm a boss) (and I got it all) (say I'm a boss) (and I got it all) (say I'm a boss) Category:Songs Category:Season Two Songs Category:Songs performed by Freda Gatz